


Of Obligation

by Try2CatchMe



Series: Sanctuary 'verse [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Filler, Gen, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, to be fair, things could definitely be worse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I am super sorry this part is so late. And short. And filler. Actually, the next two parts will probably be filler too, but then there will be plot, I SWEAR!

For a few seconds, they just stared at each other. Then Alfie reached over and put the jam back, taking out the butter and cheese instead.

"Well, as long as I don't have to worry about waking you up," he said by way of explanation, rummaging around in the cabinets before emerging with a frying pan, "I'm making grilled cheese."

"I want some."

"Screw you, get your own."

Adam smirked, yup, that was Alfie. He settled in at the table with a water bottle instead, watching his fellow vessel move about the kitchen with easy familiarity.

"Hey, Samandriel's still in there, right?"

"Yeah, he's in here," Alfie answered, buttering the toast and dropping it into the pan, "He's just asleep, or whatever the angelic equivalent is. Trust me, I would have let you know the angel vacated the premises before raiding your pantry."

"Thanks," Adam drawled, "Nice to know you have your priorities straight."

"Hey, I haven't eaten in months. Decades, if we're counting Hell-years. Angel location just _barely_ beats out this grilled cheese."

"And yet, you were still going to make toast so you didn't wake me up."

The back of Alfie's neck turned bright red. "... Shut up."

Yeah, Adam decided, Alfie was alright.

"So, I wanna ask you something." He asked, a few minutes later.

"Well I want a prime rib, we can't all get what we want." Alfie retorted around a mouthful of melted cheese and buttered bread that he actually seemed perfectly happy with if the noises he was making a few seconds ago were anything to go by.

Adam rolled his shoulders and stretched out his legs, "How about this, you answer my question and you and me can go get prime rib as soon as the store opens up?" Samandriel was still in Alfie, so it should all be good as long as Adam stayed near Alfie, right?

Sighing like he was _just so mistreated_ Alfie conceded, "Fine, what do you want to know?"

Adam actually had two questions, but he figured it'd be best to start small, "Can you feel Samandriel's wings?"

There was a pause, "Yeah, sort of."

"What do they feel like?"

"That's two questions." But Alfie stood up anyway, popping the last piece of his sandwich into his mouth before crossing around to stand behind Adam.

Through the thin fabric of his shirt, Adam could just barely feel the heat of Alfie's hands, hovering over his shoulder blades, close enough that he twitched with the anticipation of touch, and felt phantom fingers ghost over his skin again and again, even though there was no contact.

"It feels like that." Alfie said, "But bigger. And it aches."

"They hurt?"

Shrugging, Alfie walked back over to the fridge, "Not as much as they used to. Whatever he's doing- or not doing- is working."

Adam let out a breath, "Good."

Alfie snorted, leaning against the counter and opening a soda, "You two are adorable."

"What?"

"What?"

Right, Adam decided to just ask his second question than follow the train of that particular conversation. "Why did you say yes?"

Alfie raised an eyebrow at him, "To Samandriel?"

"No, to the _other_ angel riding shotgun in your head."

He shrugged again, "Why not? My dad bailed with his girlfriend the second I turned eighteen, left me with nothing, in an empty apartment I couldn't pay for. I barely graduated high school, I worked at a damn hotdog stand, it's not like I was on track for great things. When you start hearing the voice of an 'angel' in the middle of your shift, you assume, not unjustly, that the job has driven you insane. I wasn't gonna lose anything by saying yes and if he was telling the truth, I'd see some pretty interesting stuff."

"And why are you here _still_? Being a vessel isn't exactly a cakewalk, I know that."

Alfie lobbed his empty can into the trash, "Ask me that one when I like you better."

"And here I thought we were bonding."

He snorted, "You wish. C'mon."

"'C'mon' where?" Adam asked, standing nevertheless to follow Alfie into the hall.

"I'm starting to go back under, so I'm going to lay down before I fall down. You are coming with me. If you start having nightmares because you're too proud to share a bed, Samandriel's gonna wake up again and set back all our progress by keeping you sane."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm kidding. You can tell by my nonexistent laughter."

Adam paused in the doorway, "You're not exactly normal are you?"

"I think it's a vessel thing. You're not exactly a sterling example of sanity yourself." And with that, Alfie unceremoniously face-planted onto Adam's bed with a sigh.

As Adam watched, it was easy to see the change between Alfie and Samandriel. As Alfie relaxed into the mattress, his face blanked before settling into a peaceful expression Adam had seen the last time Samandriel had fallen asleep on him.

He shook his head, "Well, normality is overrated anyway."

Climbing over Samandriel, Adam dropped into the only empty space on the bed, between the angel and the wall and immediately had a very cuddle-happy space heater plastered to his side.

Well, to be fair, things could definitely be worse.


End file.
